Currently the Short Message Service (SMS), the Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) and Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) are the media of choice for personal and service-originated (that is to say information and marketing) mobile messaging. The MMS and WAP services facilitate transmission of messages of unlimited size and virtually any content type within the limitations of mobile terminals, and can be compiled as HTTP messages, which means that they offer a transaction capability with possible super-distribution of content along with accuracy, tracking and feedback of messages. Both messaging types provide a significant improvement—in terms of range and quality of content—over SMS messaging, which is limited to alphanumeric characters.
Telecommunications networks commonly include WAP and Media Gateways, which can track delivery of a WAP and MMS messages to a certain terminal. However, there is no means of identifying what has happened to the message post-delivery: a message can be delivered but deleted before review by the recipient, or forwarded without review by the recipient; in either case current network infrastructure will only be able to track delivery of the message primarily from their gateway elements. This is perhaps not surprising given the responsibility of the network operator, which broadly speaking is limited to the delivery of messages between source and destination addresses. It will be appreciated that influencing a recipient's decision to review a message that has been delivered is quite separate from the mechanics of message transmission, since the latter is dependent on message parameters including sender and content, both of which are often outside of the control of the network operator.
There is therefore a significant difference between delivery of a message and review of the message content, and in view of the fact that subsequent actions taken by the recipient are of interest to the providers of the message content and/or source of the message, there is motivation to develop a means for tracking actions performed in relation to a message subsequent to delivery thereof.
This has been addressed in the field of email messaging, where, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,072,947, one solution is to provide an email messaging system arranged to intercept all outgoing emails from a mail server and modify each outgoing email so as to include a tracking code, which is embedded within an image call included in the outgoing email. If the outgoing email contains hyperlinks, each hyperlink is also modified to include the tracking code. The tracking code is uniquely associated with the outgoing email, each individual recipient of the outgoing email (in the case where the outgoing email is addressed to multiple individuals, for example, using the “cc” field of an email), the sender of the outgoing email, or the sender's business association, or a combination thereof. The image call and the embedded tracking code are used to detect when the recipient of the outgoing email has opened an email. The email system associates a cookie with the recipient of the outgoing email, and when the email system receives an image call (i.e. when the recipient has accessed the email), the corresponding image and the cookie are concurrently delivered to the recipient. The cookie is used to monitor the behaviour of the recipient at a website, regardless of how the recipient arrives at that website, be it through a click-through from the email or otherwise.
It will be appreciated that such an arrangement is targeted towards monitoring, in an ongoing sense, user interactions at a given website in the Internet world, and thus that the email message acts as an intermediary to draw traffic to the website containing the information rather than being an end and the primary source of information in itself. It will also be appreciated that because the email provides the means to monitor behaviour at a web site, the process is fairly intensive in terms of usage of network resources when applied to the wireless networks: sending of the email involves one PDP context, the fetching the email from server involves another, pressing the link involves a third context and accessing the third party event server is potentially a fourth context. The number of PDP contexts is the key metric when determining the load on given network elements as well as the technical complexity and infrastructure requirements of such elements for the wireless operators, so it is desirable to minimise the number of contexts involved in message delivery.